


Park Bench

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [136]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: "this is your favourite, right?” For the *love prompts





	Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au, mild stalking, pining

Hux sat down heavily on the bench, barely feeling the impact of the hard wood on his ass. This day could not possibly get worse. 

He had been working his himself to the bone for the last three months, arriving early, staying late, practically living at the office while he was working on the proposal for the merger. He had everything calculated down to the last cent, it was a masterwork of business acumen, and it was- it should have been the highlight of his career. 

The one thing he hadn’t counted on was that smarmy bastard from their rival company, now their partners, swooping in and presenting Hux’s own work right along beside him, and then fielding all the questions, oozing enough smarm and oil that he could have fueled the building by himself for a month. The end result being that he got the credit for Hux’s work, and the promotion that should have been his. As the final insult, he was Hux’s new boss. Hux had to report to him, let him claim even more credit for his efforts. 

Hux fished in his pocket for his painkillers, feeling a migraine begin behind his forehead. As his jacket shifted, he noticed that he’d sat down right in a fresh pat of pigeon dirt, which was now smeared on his navy suit. Great. 

Abandoning the pills, Hux let his head fall into his hands. He was just so done. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt someone sit down on the bench beside him. He ignoring them in favour of continuing to hide from his troubles in his hands. It had to start working eventually, right?

“Hey.”

Oh fate, cruel mistress ye. 

“Are you ok?”

“Clearly not,” Hux said to the dark of his hands. 

Hux could hear the gravel of the path grind as the person on the bench shifted their weight. Clearly they weren’t going anywhere. Hux sat up with a sigh and looked over at them. 

“Hey.”

The man looked familiar somehow, but Hux couldn’t say how. He looked to be close to Hux’s own height, but broader, his dark hair falling over his eyes that emphasized his apparent shyness. 

“What.”

Hux knew he was being rude, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care right now. It took him a moment to realise that the stranger was holding something out to him. He looked down and frowned at the paper bag stamped with the logo of his usual lunch cafe. His eyes flickered up to the stranger and he nodded as Hux reached out to take the bag. He looked into the bag, seeing a chicken caesar wrap and a lemon cheesecake muffin. As he reached into the bag, the stranger placed a bottle of water on the bench beside him. 

“What is this?” Hux asked. 

“You weren’t in the queue for lunch today,” the dark haired stranger said, toying with the cuffs of his jacket. “I had lunch there, I was kinda hoping you’d turn up still.” His cheeks coloured as he said this, something charming about a grown man having something as innocent as a crush, and on Hux of all people. 

“There was only one muffin left, so I thought, he doesn’t want to miss lunch, so I picked it up for you.”

“You got this for me?”

“This is your favourite, right?”

Hux looked back into the bag as he nodded. Muffins were only occasional treats. This guy must have been observing his habits for some time to have known that. Hux considered that he should have been creeped out by it, but found himself charmed instead. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t miss lunch. Whatever’s not going right for you today, skipping lunch won’t help.”

The stranger got up to go then, clearly not expecting anything more from Hux. Ten minutes ago he would have been grateful to have been left alone, but now…

“Wait,” he called. The man turned around, curious. “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Ben,” he said with a smile. 

“I’m Hux.”

Ben reached back just far enough to shake his hand, his palm firm and warm against Hux’s. 

“Well, enjoy your lunch Hux.”

Ben started walking away again, and Hux felt panic well up in his chest. 

“Would you like to share the muffin?”

“I have to get back to work,” Ben said, shoulders hunched as he tucked his hands into his pockets. 

“Oh,” Hux said, feeling his grey mood settle in on him again. 

He startled when Ben sat down on the bench beside him again, closer this time. 

“I guess five minutes late won’t hurt.”


End file.
